Ezylryb (Books)
"We have nothing to fear except fear itself." :—''Lyze of Kiel'', ''The Golden Tree'' 'Ezylryb '''was an old Whiskered Screech Owl, or ''Megascops trichopsis, and a legendary warrior, scholar, poet, and ryb at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. He was born as '''Lyze of Kiel. History Before the Books Lyze of Kiel was born in the Northern Kingdoms during the War of the Ice Claws, with a brother, Ifghar, and a sister, Lysa, who was eaten by a coyote when she tried to fly before she was ready. His father died in combat against the League of the Ice Talons, so he enrolled at the Kielian Military Academy so as to "avenge his forbears." One day, he obtained a pair of battle claws from Orf, the legendary Rogue Smith of Dark Fowl. Ifhgar is blindly jealous until Lyze reveals that they are actually for him, but he'd have to work for them. Lyze graduated at the top of his class and developed a new battle technique, the Kielian method, in which owls fly with Kielian snakes on their back. He fell in love with another Whiskered Screech named Lil, and he proposed to her. She eventually laid an egg. Once again, Ifghar is jealous of him, for Ifghar had also fallen in love with Lil. Lyze also introduced the future Rogue Smith of Silverveil to Orf, who became her teacher. After Ifghar received the Blue Heart of Valor award for courage in battle, Lyze passes on his battle claws, but when Ifghar proposed a Kielian League surrender, Lyze took them back and said that type of thinking was treacherous. Later, Ifghar betrayed the Kielian League when he went to the League of Ice Talons and gave them information. He asked for Lil to be his mate if the Ice Talons won. However, the plan went terribly wrong when Lil was mortally wounded. Lyze goes yeep when he sees this, but an eagle caught him by the port talon at the last moment before he crashed into the water below. It proved to be such a bother that Lyze bit it off himself. Under the persuasion of Octavia, a Kielian snake fighter and close friend of Lyze who had been blinded in the battle, he retrieved his battle claws and vowed to never to fight with them again. He joined the Glauxian brothers and becomes a famous author, writing poems and war history. One of the Glauxian Brothers felt that it was a shame that Lyze's knowledge was stuck in an old retreat, instead of a place where he could teach young'uns, so he suggested the Great Ga'Hoole Tree as a place where he can go. Lyze, who renamed himself Ezyl, agreed and leaves the retreat and is appointed to teach the weather chaw and supervise colliering at the Great Ga' Hoole Tree. As is tradition, "ryb" is attached to the ending of the teacher's name, so Ezyl became known as Ezylryb. ''The Journey When the Band arrived to the Great Tree, Soren and Gylfie were horrified by Ezylryb's missing port talon, which the old ryb disapproved of. Later, Soren, Otulissa, Ruby, and Martin are "tapped" and are chosen for the Weather Chaw. Soren is initially unhappy about this but has a complete change of heart in the first class when they fly in a gale, during which he discovers that there is actually a playful side to the ryb as he sings songs, tells dirty jokes, and gleeks about (or "messes around") in flight, which Otulissa highly disapproves of. He also supervised colliering, and congratulated Soren when he caught a large bonk coal in the middle of the air. When the Great Downing takes place, Ezylryb left the tree to investigate but disappeared when all of the other owls returned. The Rescue Unbeknownst to the Guardians, Ezylryb was trapped in a Devil's Triangle, a triangle made by placing large amounts of flecks at three different points, which made him lose his sense of direction. Luckily, there was enough prey there to last a while but not for a long period of time. The Pure Ones' leader, Metal Beak, wanted him for his vast knowledge but they didn't have a base to lure him to because the St. Aggie's owls had previously raided the former one. Prey also began to become scarce and starvation was imminent for the old ryb. Meanwhile, the Band had found out from the Rogue Smith of Silverveil that Ezylryb had enemies, even though they know that he is the most non-violent owl imaginable. They decided to sneak into his private hollow when Octavia wasn't looking, and discover a secret chamber where his old battle claws are hidden. Octavia found them but tells them that she will not give them away. Then they ask of Ezylryb's past, and she reveals that he was a great warrior in the War of the Ice Claws, and that he was betrayed by his brother, Ifghar. The Band, Eglantine, and Otulissa go to rescue Ezylryb and discover that he is contained within the Devil's Triangle. Otulissa says that the fleck's powers can be destroyed by fire, so in that matter, they destroy all the bags of flecks and suddenly meet up with Ezylryb. However, the Pure Ones, unwilling to give up their prize, attack them, but they and Ruby and Martin, who arrive at the last minute, defeat them with burning branches. Ezylryb, however, keeps his promise from long ago and does not fight. The Siege A discussion takes place in the parliament hollow about whether the study of higher magnetics should be banned, or declared "spronk." Ezylryb is fiercely against the notion, along with Bubo, and the argument remains undecided. However, Dewlap, the Ga'Hoolology ryb, who was in favor of spronk, removed all the higher magnetics books from the library, such as [[Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard|''Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard]]. Soon after, Ezylryb and Boron and Barran (the monarchs of the Great Tree) summon the Band, Otulissa, Ruby, and Martin, the group who are becoming known as the Chaw of Chaws, to go on a spy mission to St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls because of the possibility that the Pure Ones are infiltrating it to take the owl world's largest supply of flecks. Ezylryb comes up with a cover story for being there, which is that they were sucked up to the Northern Kingdoms by a violent wind, or "williwaw," but thought the society too disorganized, and gives the owls lessons in the Krakish ways. Also, he gives to Otulissa the book ''Fleckasia and Other Disorders of the Gizzard''. Dewlap, unfortunately, sees that Otulissa is reading it and takes it from her, and accidentally drops it into the sea. When the Chaw of Chaws returns with news of a massing of the Pure Ones, who are about to attack the Great Tree, Ezylryb is first to hear it. Ezylryb instantly begins planning battle strategy for the siege that soon begins to ensue, and decides upon snares made of vines to capture the enemy. Dewlap complains that it would ruin the health of the tree, and Ezylryb suspects that she has turned traitor, as she believes that the Pure Ones would take better care of the tree then the Ga'Hoolian owls. Soon after, Soren comes up with the idea of digging out from under the tree and pinning the Pure Ones in, and Ezylryb agrees. The Ga'Hoolian owls win, but Strix Struma, the navigation ryb, dies, along with many others. Dewlap admits to the betrayal and is removed from the parliament. Ezylryb soon resumes the regular schedule of teaching weather and supervising colliering, even going out to look at a forest fire on the same night that Strix Struma dies. ''The Shattering ''Coming Soon! ''The Burning Ezlyryb sends the "Band", Eglantine, Ruby, and Martin to the Northern Kingdoms to enlist recruitments for the war against the Pure Ones. He gives Soren his battle claws as passage to the northern kingdoms. He hopes that Soren and the others can get his old division, Glauxspeed, and the Kielian League to join them in their fight. The Hatchling Ezylryb appears in this book at the very end waiting for Nyroc, soon to be Coryn, in the top branches of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Outcast In the end he is seen sitting upon a branch of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and keeping Pellimore back when Soren tries to meet Coryn, Otulissa, and Gwyndor. The First Collier After Coryn came with the Ember of Hoole to the Great Ga'Hoole, Ezylryb became gravely ill and on the brink of death. Before he dies, he told Soren and Coryn to read The Legends of Ga'Hoole. Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Braithe, a young Greenowl of Ambala, was plagued with nightmares concerning the phrase "Lil's spots. Braithe would also be visited by the scroom of Ezylryb multiple times. Ezylryb informed Braithe that his father, Bo, was good despite Braithe thinking he was bad. Ezylryb also revealed that he and Lil had a chick together but lost the egg during the battle of the Ice Claws. However, the chick survived and was raised in Ambala and was name Bo. Therefore, Braithe had inherited Lil's spots from his father who had inherited them from Lil making Ezylryb Braithe's grandfather. Having completed his unfinished business, Ezylryb finally ascended to glaumora to be with his mate, Lil. Personality Ezylryb is a peace-lover. After his mate, Lil died, Ezylryb swore never to fight again, and he has kept that promise up until the day he died. When Soren first met him, it seemed Ezylryb was a no-nonesense owl, but this changes when Ezylryb is shown playing around, singing, and telling dirty jokes in flight during a Weather Interpretation flight. Ezylryb strongly believed in goofing around with others, saying it induces friendship and trust. Ezylryb had a special fondness for his apprentice, Soren . Who, at first, thought Ezylryb was terrifying, but then grew to see him as a fatherly figure. Soon, Ezylryb told Soren that the Barn owl was under Ezylryb's protection as a son would be. Ezylryb, being a scientist, is shown to be fond of reading books involving an owl's gizzard, or books about weather. He does not believe in superstition or visions. However, despite his scientific nature, one of the things he enjoys most are dirty jokes, like Boron does. He often jokes with seagulls (who, Otulissa describe as the "scum of the avian world") and his other chaw members during Weather Interpretation classes, where Ezylryb is at his happiest. Trivia * If you look at Ezyl, the front part of his name, it is ''Lyze backwards, and the word ryb is the last part of his name, reflecting that he a ryb at the Great Tree. *Ezylryb is also known to like snacking on dried caterpillars.﻿ Gallery Ezylryb.jpg|''Ezylryb in the movie'' Trailer04.jpg|''Lyze of Kiel flying into battle'' Ezylrybthecholarryb.gif|''Ezylryb's artwork from the books'' Ezylryb2.jpg|''Ezylryb with the ember'' Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Outcast characters Category:The First Collier characters Category:Whiskered Screech Owls Category:Deceased Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Video Game Category:Males Category:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Characters